


So While You're Down There...

by helens78



Category: Haywire (2011), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brandt has gotten himself into trouble, and he wants a little something before Paul gets him out.  Inspired by a picture on Tumblr (and theleaveswant enabling me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So While You're Down There...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).



> theleaveswant said "[I know this is when he’s getting ready to jump down the thing with the magnetic whatsits, but he reeeeeally looks like he's sitting on the edge of a bathtub handcuffed to a pipe. IJS. Haywire crossover?](http://theleaveswant.tumblr.com/post/20390564390/i-know-this-is-when-hes-getting-ready-to-jump)", and since when I saw that picture, that was _exactly what I saw_ , I wrote this.
> 
> I have not actually seen MI:GP, for the record, but of course I've seen Haywire. *g*
> 
> Lockpicking details courtesy Deviant Ollam and TOOOL. Those guys are _amazing_.

"I can't leave you anywhere, can I," Paul says, shaking his head as he walks over to the bathtub.

"Not my fault, man, I had to keep her occupied. That was the _job_."

"Clearly you made for some admirable occupation. Your trousers are still on."

"Ha ha." Brandt rattles the handcuffs against the pipe. "I could shim these, but it'd be faster if you just unlocked them. So snap to, man, time's wasting."

"Time's fine," Paul says. "We already got her, we're bringing her in. She's safe." But he kneels down by the bathtub anyway, pulling his universal handcuff key out of his sleeve. Brandt recognizes the precise cut down the center of the blade, the split that means _hell yes_ , he's getting out of here.

Or.

"Safe. You sure?" He pulls his hands out of Paul's grip. "Positive?"

"Confirmed, yeah." Paul reaches for Brandt's cuffs again; Brandt dodges one more time. "You want to stop fucking around?"

"In a minute." Brandt catches Paul's eye and licks his lips. "Since you're down there..."

"You _really_ can't be serious," but Paul's already coming up on his knees, sliding one hand onto Brandt's knee.

"Oh, I really, really can. Get my dick out. Suck me."

Paul glances at Brandt's fly. "Come on," he murmurs. "Not here." His hand moves up, heading for Brandt's zipper.

"You know you're gonna do it. So do it _good_ , yeah? Suck me and make me really _feel_ it."

"If you can't feel it, there's something the matter with _you_ , not me." Paul gets him unzipped, and he reaches through Brandt's fly and the hole in the front of his boxers to draw his cock out. With a quick look up at his face, Paul sinks down, his mouth opening up nice and wide as he swallows Brandt down, nearly taking him in all at once. Brandt hisses, bracing one foot on the edge of the tub for leverage, getting Paul to take him deeper.

"That's it, motherfucker, do it, _do it_ , fucking suck me, c'mon..." Paul answers him with a hot, noisy swallow, his throat working hard around the head of Brandt's cock. "Yeah. _God_ , yeah, cocksucker, suck me, you can do it, get me off, make me come down your goddamn throat--"

He wants it to be fast, but Paul's not playing the game right. Brandt tugs hard at his cuffs, makes the metal dig into his wrists. He can almost feel Paul's tongue tracing the welts he's leaving on his skin, licking up the aftertaste of steel.

"Suck it. Do it," Brandt gasps, "you're not getting off here, you know I'm gonna make you wait, so suck me nice and make me come and you'll get yours later, c'mon, hurry, _hurry_ \--"

Finally, Paul gets his hand on the base of Brandt's dick, and with a few hot, twisting jerks, he gets Brandt right there, _hell yes_ , and between his hand and his big, pretty mouth, and Brandt's wrists, there it is, _there_ , he's coming, Paul almost choking on it Brandt's coming so hard. Paul draws away as soon as he's licked up the last drop, and he looks up, sliding his tongue over his lips.

" _Now_ can I uncuff you?"

"Now, yeah," Brandt replies, a little breathless. "Good boy."

"Good boy," Paul mutters, but he's smiling just a little bit as he gets the cuffs off Brandt's wrists. When he's free, Brandth gets his cock put away and zips his pants back up.

He reaches out, lightning-fast, hand clamped down on the back of Paul's neck. Paul isn't off his knees yet, so Brandt doesn't have to stand on tiptoe to look _down_ at him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard later. I just wanted you to know that."

Paul does come to his feet, then, and Brandt has to follow if he doesn't want to be craning his neck too far in order to see him.

"I'll hold you to that," he says. He heads for the bathroom door. "Come on."


End file.
